New Feelings
by PacificRomance
Summary: Just admit it Blair, you don’t care about him anymore. It’s over. He doesn’t make you feel how you feel when you’re with me. There’s a reason you keep coming back to me for more."


When he arrived to her party, he immediately began searching for her. Ever since they began their little affair, he couldn't keep his hands off of her. He had never been this addicted to one woman, but he kind of liked it.

He rounded a corner and instantly stopped in his tracks. She was across the room and she looked absolutely stunning in a floor-length, perfectly fitted red dress. She looked every inch the sex goddess that only he knew she truly was.

He smirked as he sauntered over to her. Luckily, he had found her when she was momentarily alone, so he was able to walk right up behind her and press his body close to hers. He put his hands on her hips and his nose in her hair as he spoke, "Well Waldorf, I thought I would find you in some dull, neutral blue color, but I have to say I'm much more partial to this red number." He moved his lips to her neck as he continued, "Its deep…dark…devastating," He slowly moved back up to her ear, "It leaves no question as to where you've been. It shows just a hint of the true vixen underneath."

"Chuck," She was leaning into him, breathing heavy, her eyes hooded. "We can't do this here. Someone might see."

He sighed against her hair, "Fine." Without any warning, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs and away from the party.

Once they were in her room, their clothes were shed in record time. As she lay back on the bed he moved with his usual stealth and grace. He crawled up her mattress like a shadow, quickly descending upon her and kissing her deeply. He broke away as she moaned and he moved further down her body, "I've always been impressed by how you can act like such a lady in public, but behind closed doors you are a complete sex kitten," he said as he placed kisses along her torso.

Instead of answering him with some witty remark she simply dug her fingers into his hair and brought his lips back to hers for another mind-numbing kiss.

…………………………………

He leaned against the wall by her window lighting a cigarette as she pulled her dress back on. She marched over to him and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth with a glare before turning around before him, "Can you zip up my dress?"

"You know that I'd much rather not." He drawled as he placed soft kisses along her neck.

"Chuckkkk" She groaned as she tilted her neck to give him better access, "We have to get back downstairs before someone notices that we're gone."

"And by someone you mean Nathaniel, right?" He asked bitterly as he pulled up the zipper on the back of her dress.

She sighed, "Chuck, please, I can't do this right now."

"I'm trying to figure out why you're still trying to make things work with him. Don't act like I don't know that you two have yet to seal the deal." He leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "And what makes you think he'll be better at doing what we both know I do best?"

She pushed him away angrily, "Nate, unlike you, is a gentleman. He is someone I can actually be seen in public with and not be embarrassed. I never have to worry about him causing a scene."

"Right, a perfect gentleman." He bit out. "He just keeps quiet, smiles and looks pretty on your arm. He doesn't ask any questions. He doesn't wonder why you've _changed_ so much since the last time you were together."

She scowled at him as she put her hands on her hips, "What are you implying, Bass?"

"Just admit it Blair, you don't care about him anymore. It's over. Your relationship is completely for show; to please your friends and your parents. He doesn't make you feel how you feel when you're with me. There's a reason you keep coming back to me for more."

She lifted her chin in defiance, "Nate and I have a great chemistry. There's a reason we've been together for so long."

He got a smug look on his face as he moved closer once again, "Sure there is. It's called convenience and expectations. Face it Waldorf, you'll never have the sense of excitement or freedom that you have when you're with me."

"Th-that's not true." She stuttered as she backed up into the wall behind her.

He simply smirked at her as he walked forward until his body was once again pressed against hers. "Are you doing this on purpose Blair? Flaunting your relationship with Nathaniel in order to make me jealous?" He asked incredulously as he let out a short chuckle, "Well I'll have you know that I'm always up for some competition," He moved in until his breath was right by her ear, "and I _never_ lose."

Without another word or a backward glance, he turned and walked out of her room. She took a deep breath and moved to look in her mirror. She fixed her hair and make-up as she tried to compose herself. She didn't know why he always had this effect on her, but she did know for certain that he was right about at least one thing; Nate had _never_ made her feel like this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So this is supposed to be set sometime after 1x8ish, but its kinda AU. Anyways, its based off the song "Little Devotional" by Taking Back Sunday. Please review! Ok thanks :)


End file.
